


The King's Royal Mouth

by JoeTehGamer



Series: The King [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Romance, Blood, Blood and Violence, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Angst, Gang Rape, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mute Kageyama Tobio, Muteness, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, POV Kageyama Tobio, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot, Plot Twists, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Romance, Sad, Self-Acceptance, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Serious, Serious Injuries, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Tongues, Tragedy, Violence, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, puking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeTehGamer/pseuds/JoeTehGamer
Summary: Book 1 of the King seriesKageyama Tobio lives a pretty normal life. Until it wasn't. How's a king supposed to rule with no voice?<><><>Not going to lie, Tsukikage, Kagehina, and Kagemiya will most likely be the main ships. (Also Kindaichi x Kags and Kunimi x Kags)<><><>Warning: This story will have LGBT content, rape, cursing, and violent scenes. Proceed with caution.Disclaimer: Other than the plot, none of Haikyuu or its characters belong to me. The art in this story also doesn’t belong to me.<><><>Update Schedule: 1-10 Times Every 2 Weeks<><><>Story Began: June 20th, 2018Story Finished: N/A





	1. Chapter 1

He wakes up to an eerily quiet and bright room.

Kageyama makes a move to sit up but hesitates, feeling wires curled and wrapped around his arms, connecting him to a drip.

He lays his head back down and sighs internally. Something feels off about his mouth, there's a dull ache in the back of his head, and everything below his waist feels sore.

He tentatively reaches up one of his arms, slowly rubbing his eyes before brushing the tips of his fingers over them, feeling bags.

_I was crying._

The dull ache gets stronger, and he can't remember what happened. Something feels _really_ off, but he can't pinpoint it.

His finger run down his face, feeling the heavy weight of plastic, which he recognizes as plastic, some parts made of rubber.

_An oxygen mask._

He slowly lifts it off of his face, opening his mouth. He's about to mumble something to himself when he notices he can't feel anything. It's numb.

His head turns to the side and his eyes catch a pair of scissors on the sink counter.

The sun glimmers over them and the sudden flash sends him back by a mere 6 hours.

_Sharp, glinting scissors, drawing closer to his face, but not to where he thought._

_They lower, the cool metal coming in contact with his tongue. The pure agony that followed after was unimaginable._

_"I'd always wonder what'd he'd do when put through shock. Looks like he's the still crying type."_

_He hears chuckles and flinches. Tears are streaming down his face, and he can barely distinguish the taste of salt as it's being overrun by a disgusting metallic taste, he feels the taste beginning to fade, to where he can't taste anything._

_The pain is indescribable. It's sharp and his ears are ringing. He hates. He wants it to stop. He moves his mouth to speak, but gasps instead, blood spurting out with his exhale of breath._

Kageyama blinks his eyes clear of tears.

'I'm fine' he thinks to himself, 'the pain is gone and I'm safe now.'

He's about to call for a nurse, hesitating.

He tries to talk to himself.

"U-urgh... haa- hn!" He feels himself jolt, tears rushing to his eyes. This was it. It's all over. He can't talk. He knows he can taste though. He can taste things as he swallows them, him swallowing his own saliva through his gasps of sorrow helps remind him of the tangy metallic taste.

A door opens and in walks a doctor, clad in white, two nurses following behind quietly.

He smiles kindly at Kageyama, but when Kageyama stares into the eyes of the three, he sees pity.

"Mr. Kageyama, you're very lucky to be alive right now. You were found in an alleyway by two passersby." Kageyama nods, knowing this. He remembers.

He remembers a pair of calloused hands brushing hair out of his face as another pair pulled a jacket over him, fixing his clothes.

He remembers hearing one shouting at the other to call an ambulance, and the other quickly did as told.

_"D-don't worry, we're calling an ambulance. Help will get here soon, just wait a little longer, okay?"  Kageyama nods to the blurry blonde-haired male._

_"Sorry, but you aren't allowed to close your eyes." He hears the figure say as his eyes begin to droop._

_He feels something in the back of his throat, bubbling, and he coughs, blood spurting out._

_The figure pulls on its sleeve, tugging it down and using it to wipe Kageyama's sweat and blood. The figure escapes his view and he feels it wiping down his legs, pulling up his boxers and shorts._

_Long fingers brush over a cut, and a pained gasp escapes his lips._

_He's back to his hazy thoughts of wishing for the pain to end, but he can't even lift a finger._

_"You idiot! You're supposed to keep him awake!"_

_He sees another figure walk over, looking the same as the blonde, save for the silver hair._

_A jacket is carefully pulled over his shoulders and he flinches from the sudden contact._

_His eyes are half open now, his eyelids drooping lower and lower. He hears incoherent shouts before he's finally able to focus once more._

_"D-do you know your name? Can you tell me your name." Kageyama barely twitches his head in response, unable to nod, but the twins catch on, leaning closer._

_Kageyama tries. He tries to talk. He really does, but a muffled sound of pain escapes instead, and he starts sobbing, more tears streaming down his face._

_His vision focuses more with the tears, the droplets clearing his eyes of the strange haze._

_His mouth opens and closes in a futile attempt to talk and he coughs out more blood._

_"H-h-he can't talk!" One shouts to the other, he can feel their gaze on his bleeding, trembling lips, looking past that to the shredded tongue._

_Kageyama feels himself give up and his eyes shut in calm once he hears the wailing sounds of the ambulance._

_He has never felt more relieved in his life._

"As of your current condition, you seem to be okay. You'll be staying in the hospital for at least a week longer before you're released, do you have any guardians we may notify?" Kageyama blinks, rubbing away the small drops pooling up at the corner of his eyes.

He shakes his head. Both of his parents are gone. His mother dead and his father overseas.

"W-well do you have anyone we could tell?" The doctor asks, surprised by the setters response. He thinks back to the volleyball team. He doesn't want them to know. They'll render him useless and lame. He won't even be able to defend himself.

He shakes his head once more.

"Well, for the time being, you'll be staying here. The twins offered to help you for awhile until you get settled with your new... changes." Kageyama nods, he raises his hand to his mouth, fingers brushing over his lips.

He has a question, but how will he ask it? One of the two nurses sees his apparent distress, and walks over, handing him a small whiteboard, a small dock is attached to the side of it, holding an eraser and 3 different markers, blue, green, and black.

He pulls out the blue marker, nodding his head in thanks before scribbling down his question.

'How am I supposed to eat? Will I ever be able to talk again? Why can I still taste blood?'

The doctor shifts.

"We'll let you eat from drip pouches for now, but after around a month or so, you should be able to eat normal food, we'll teach you how, no need to worry. You can still taste blood, probably because your tongue wasn't completely removed by the base, you'll still have some tastebuds lining the entrance of your pharynx and at the base of your... tongue. As for speech, I'm sorry to say you won't be able to talk anymore, we can't do anything to change that," the doctor bows, followed by the two nurses, "I'm sorry."

Kageyama nods, tear pricking his eyes once more as he wipes away the questions with his hands, writing more.

'Can you please give me a note for when I go back to my school. I don't want any of the other students to know.'

The doctor sighs.

"Don't worry, we've already called the school and told them, but they won't disclose any information to any of the students." Kageyama sighs in relief, leaning back.

He didn't have any more tears left to cry. They quietly leave the room, leaving the exhausted boy alone.

He pushes away the blanket, pulling up the hospital gown slightly, looking at his legs.

Cuts and bruises ran across his thighs, scratches that obviously came from human nails. He fixes the dress, sitting up, wincing at the pain from his nether regions.

He carefully places the tip of his toes on the cold linoleum floor, slowly applying more pressure, repeating the process with his other leg.

He holds onto the edge of the bed as he stands, and he winces at the screaming pain between his legs.

He goes to take a step, but his body reaches it's limit, falling forward. He lets out a noise of shock and doesn't bother to hide his relief when he feels arms catch him.

He barely glances up, his gaze shifting from the floor to the smirking face of a blonde haired teen, a similar faced silver-haired copy not far behind.

"Eager to leave, eh?" Kageyama squints. _They look familiar._

He grunts in response, nodding.

"So, Tobio-Kun, where were you trying to go?" Kageyama flinches at his name, looking up with shocked eyes.

He opens his mouth to reply, forgetting.

"Ou..." His eyes widen as he quickly throws his hands over his mouth to stifle the strange sound and ease the sharp sudden pain. His body trembles as he glares at the floor with sad eyes. He can't even talk properly.

The twins look on with pity, they knew everything that happened. From the beatings to the rape to the cut off tongue.

They were the ones that found him after all.

<><><>

Kageyama was given a small fruit pouch to drink, similar to the ones he always drank from. He hums in content, Atsumu the brown-haired twin, wiping his lips when he's finished. Which causes Kageyama to pout.

Atsumu already knows what he's thinking.

'I can wipe my own mouth!' He chuckles to himself as Kageyama's frown deepens and he looks away.

The silver-haired twin, whom he found was Osamu, took the empty pouch from him to throw away, and he hums once more in thanks.

Today was his last day here. He'd finally leave this boring place.

They just finished their lunches, and they were helping him as he packed up all the things the doctors gave him.

He was given a months worth of food pouches, ranging from fruit to meat.

When he was first given the meat pouch, he had grimaced and refused to eat it. In response, the twins refused to give him any other type of food.

He eventually gave in, taking a tentative sip, and finding it wasn't as bad as he imagined. It tasted like normal meat, other than the fact that it was ripped into smaller chunks and made easier to eat.

He was told to put everything in the fridge, he could just take out any if he ever wanted to eat them (he had to heat up any sort of meat or fish before consumption though).

The only things Kageyama was allowed to eat other than those not so small pouches were soups, drinks (that doesn't really count as eating though ... does it?), and soft foods such as curry, mashed potato, applesauce, and eggs.

He sighs and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand once he finished packing. He turns and finds that the twins were done as well, both picking up a package.

He bends over, picking up the final package for himself, but a pair of hands (not from the same person) pull it away from him.

Osamu silently offers to take it from his brother, and Atsumu shrugs, letting go of the package, allowing his twin to hold it.

Kageyama sighs, desperately wanting to shout that he could do it on his own, but he can't. He won't be able to tell them that, _ever_.

He sighs once more, and Atsumu winks.

"Don't worry, my brother is strong." Kageyama nods, looking to the side as they lead him down the halls.

They check out of the hospital and wait at the curb, calling over a taxi. Kageyama writes his address down on the whiteboard and the twins relay the message to the cab driver.

The drive home was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama Tobio, the constantly shouting, strangely aggressive, black-haired bomb has never felt more terrified in his entire life.

He had finished unpacking everything into his house (with the help of the Miya twins) and was currently sitting on his bed damp towel snaked around his wet hair, wearing a gray shirt and black shorts.

He ruffles his hair with the towel one last time, drying it up as much as he can before chucking his towel, watching it land on the chair before slipping off and landing on the ground.

He sighs deciding to pick it up in the morning.

Kageyama lies down, stretching out his legs and glares at the ceiling. He can't sleep.

_This is stupid._

His hands blindly reach for his phone before he clicks the power button, checking the time on the home screen.

_3:28 A.M._

He sighs, plugging his phone into the charger and forcing himself under the covers. He refuses to move, no matter what, if that's what will help him sleep.

In less than ten minutes he's seen up and about, panicking in an insufferable silence.

He goes to the kitchen, eats, returns to his room, tries to sleep, goes to the bathroom, returns. He continues this process, doing other things to tire him out before attempting to go to bed. He doesn't know how long it's been. He feels exhausted, but still can't seem to close his eyes.

He reaches out to his shelf, picking up his volleyball, and he feels relief sweep over him.

He can still feel the ball. He can still play. He tosses the ball between his hands several times, his rapid heartbeat slowing down.

He stops throwing after awhile, slowly drifting off, then the alarm goes off.

_6:00 A.M._

Kageyama groans, shutting off the alarm and pushing himself up.

He makes sure he has a cup of coffee (as much as he'd prefer milk) filled to the brim with unhealthy caffeine. He can't afford to seem off, and the bags under his eyes weren't exactly helping. Neither was the bandaid on his cheek.

He dresses into his school attire, grabbing his bag, which had some dust near the zipper, and heading off to school, unwillingly remaining silent.

He's never felt so glad that he wears long sleeves so often.

Kageyama reaches the door, twisting the knob and closing it behind him, he watches his breath dissipate in the morning breeze.

_Everything sucks._

<><><>

He arrives at school early.

He's in his seat before the bell has even rung and he's glaring at his desk. He's glad he barely talks to anyone at school. Most people avoid him anyways, not that he's complaining.

The door slides open (Kageyama jolts at the sudden sounds) and in walks his homeroom teacher.

His teacher glances up at him, eyes blinking owlishly in surprise before it instantly changes to pity.

Kageyama bows his head to his teacher in a brief nod. His teacher nods back.

The teacher, who was planning to head back to the office and finish her paperwork, decided to stay in the class with the mute setter until class started, remaining in a slightly awkward silence.

Kageyama looks back down and decides to fiddle with his hands, not wanting to look up and see the pitiful look on her face.

Students slowly file into the classroom, and unlike his usual nonchalant behavior, Kageyama finds himself feeling anxious, a rising feeling of dread bubbling into his stomach, swarming like a hurricane of butterflies.

Class begins and he finds himself lost in his thoughts, rather than asleep as usual.

"Kageyama." His head darts up and he looks to see the teacher along with the rest of the class looking at him.

"Would you like to answer this problem?" His gaze trails to the board.

His eyes land on numbers and letters, but they don't seem to click in his head (they never did before anyway).

The teacher has a quilt filled face quickly wash over her expression.

"I-if you don't want to, that's fine!" Some students begin murmuring about him being let off the hook and whatnot.

He remains seated and shakes his head as if to say he won't answer it. The teacher understands the message, turns to face the board, then turns back to him.

"Would you like to go to the office?" He nods, wordlessly standing up and exiting the classroom.

He's walking down the halls, his steps echoing, a ringing in his ears.

His legs feel heavy and he feels like he wants to throw up.

His eyes catch onto a small glint in the hallway, he decides to check it out.

Someone dropped some yen. He picks up the coin, 100 yen.

His feet move on his own, and when he looks up again, Kageyama finds himself at the vending machines, buying milk.

He inserts the coin and slams down both buttons at once, hoping he's lucky.

The machine moves and he watches in silent joy as two milk cartons are pushed off the shelf.

He grabs them both, plucking his straw into each and silently drinking both at the same time.

When he's finished with the cartons, he dumps both of them into the trash, watching them bounce off the edge and fall in.

He continues his unconscious trek down the halls,  looking up to find himself outside, near where Hinata had practiced so viciously for the match that would decide whether or not they'd get on the team.

He sits on a nearby bench, leaning his head back against the wall and letting out a quiet sigh.

His headaches. The ringing is getting louder until the actual school bell rings. His eyes dart to a nearby clock inside a classroom window on a wall.

 _It's lunch._  

He's missed two whole classes just wandering.

Kageyama feels disappointment well up inside him.

He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a fruit pouch, unscrewing the cap, and sucks the inside out quietly.

His eyes stare blankly ahead, quickly drifting off into space.

"Kageyama!" He blinks. In front of him is Tsukishima, Hinata, and Yamaguchi.

"We saw the king roaming as he pleased past our classrooms for the first time in a week and came to see what's wrong with him." Kageyama tilts his head to the side, the words flying in one ear and out the others.

He misses the shocked expression of the trio who look at him in surprise due to his lack of reaction from his usual nickname.

Tsukishima, feeling strangely disappointed, decides to pester more.

"What's wrong, _king_? Is there something wrong with your _royal highness_?" Kageyama thinks back.

Is there anything wrong with him? This time, he doesn't miss the surprised look.

Kageyama, are you feeling okay?" Yamaguchi asks, leaning closer. Kageyama blinks at him, trying to decipher his own feelings."

He wordlessly stands up (which causes Hinata to jump away, Tsukishima to raise an eyebrow, and Yamaguchi to flinch,) and walks away, dumping the pouch in the trash whilst glaring at the ceiling as he's walking.

He's trying his best not to cry.

Hinata's eyes chase after him until he _literally_ chases after him, throwing himself at Kageyama.

"Where have you been, Yamayama?" He feels a vision flash before him.

_Scissors, blood, briefs, kicking, punching, agony. He couldn't even call. He couldn't call for any help. No one heard his silent pleas. No one came to his rescue. This was real life, not a fairy tale._

Kageyama blinks for the nth time that day, his vision is blurry and all he sees is an orange and black blob. He grits his teeth in frustration and furiously wipes at his eyes, backing away from a now shocked and gloomy ball of sunshine.

He doesn't return to class for the rest of that day.

<><><>

The final bell rings and class is out. He was lying in the nurse's office the entire time, and the nurse didn't mind. She understood his situation.

He gets up, heading back to his class to grab his stuff before walking towards the gym, slowly, as slow as possible.

He stops outside the gym doors, feeling his dread come back at full force if not two times as much, butterflies became enormous dragons, the swarm transformed into a tornado, whirling around inside him and he felt sick.

So sick he could just-

"Bleaghhhh- ugg- uh- hah- uggh-" He was leaned over a trashcan a couple steps before the gym.

He couldn't even breathe. His throat was burning and his eyes were stinging. He retreats to the bathrooms and cleans up his face, gargling water through his mouth and spitting it, to get that retched taste of blood out of his mouth.

He feels himself gag when that salty metallic taste floods his mouth once more. He coughs out, but nothing shows up except normal spit.

He was so sure he could taste it. Was it all in his head? He rinses out his mouth a couple more times before deciding to head back to the gym, feeling less sickened than before.

He opens the door, and nobody notices at first.

It's already thirty minutes into practice. He slowly shuffles to the locker rooms, locking the door after him to make sure no one would get in.

He undresses, changing into his usual practice uniform, but pauses to look at his arms.

Gauze is wrapped around his muscled arms, different band-aids and patches stuck on as well.

He turns and is surprised to find Tsukishima sitting there, studying him, watching his every movement with those _stupidly_ sharp eyes of his.

Kageyama's eyes widen and he panics not knowing what to say.

Tsukishima stands, a dark look over his face. He makes no comment as he tosses a bottle of stomach medicine to Kageyama, unlocks the door and leaves the room.

Kageyama glances down and feels tears pool in his eyes. He quickly wipes them and opens the medicine, swallowing down two pills, sniffing, before closing the cap once more, putting the cap away in his locker.

He doesn't notice Tsukishima silently watching him, making sure he's okay before turning around and walking off to continue practice.

<><><>

It takes another ten minutes before Kageyama finally bundles up enough nerves to step outside and join practice.

"Welcome back, Kageyama." Sugawara says calmly, and Kageyama nods in return, making sure to not open his mouth.

"Where have you been yo?" Kageyama glances at Tanaka, simply shrugging his shoulders.

The team notes something is off, as if the bandages and puffy red eyes didn't give it away already.

They resume practice as usual, and Kageyama wordlessly tosses constantly, even when the ball isn't thrown to him.

No one comments on it. 

Nobody comments on him missing receives and serves. Nobody comments on how he doesn't shout at Hinata. Nobody comments at how he messes up his toss several times.

Nobody, except Hinata himself (that idiot).

"What is up with you, Kageyama?!" Kageyama blinks, his vision refocusing from the haze it was once in.

He looks down at Hinata. Everybody internally cringes, preparing themselves, waiting for Kageyama to burst into flames of rage, shouting at and scolding the decoy. 

But he doesn't. He just stares. He continues to stare until he finds himself lost in his thoughts again.

"Kageyama!" He looks up.

"Why are you acting so weird?!" Sugawara grabs Hinata by the arm.

"That's enough Hinata." Kageyama doesn't know how to react. He'd have shouted back, but he couldn't. Man, he outta kill that stupid ball of sunshine.

"L-let's just continue practice, c-come on guys." Yamaguchi interrupts, albeit in a meek voice. 

Daichi nods in agreement.

"But-" Hinata begins to protests, but Nishinoya quickly cuts him off.

"Drop it, Hinata. Sorry but this time, I have to side with them..." He trails off, scratching the back of his neck 

Tsukishima makes a noise of agreement and Hinata clicks his tongue, his temper rising (probably from hanging around Kageyama so much).

Kageyama watches in a mild daze as Hinata begins shouting at all of them, everyone breaking out into an argument. He notices they are beginning to take sides, and he feels his vision shake, his body stumbling backward. He sees blonde hair before everything turns dark.

_"I get to go first." What are they talking about?_

_"Why you? Why not us?!" Kageyama doesn't have the will to move, his mouth is still bleeding and he can't stop the leaking tears._

_"Because this was my idea!" Whose idea? The idea for what?_

_He feels his senses go hazy._

_"Well, I'm the one that brought him here!" Through his tears he sees the small group beginning to split, choosing sides._

_"Well how about we go at the same time then? It's not like he has one entrance."  Murmurs of agreement float between them._

_Entrance? What entrance? Same time for what?_

_Kageyama feels his clothes being ripped from him, and without much warning, his nether regions are exploding with pain._

_He lets out a strangled, bloody gasp. Hands grab the side of his face, and he feels a large member making its way into his aching mouth._

_Wait- No- Stop!  Please!!! I'm begging you!!!_

_Thrusts and shaking and pain._

_He's screaming with a hoarse and bloody throat._

Kageyama sits up with a sudden jolt, taking in huge gasps of air, tears are streaming down his face.

His vision focuses and he sees the entire team around him, all crouched with worried looks.

He feels it again. That disgusting salty metallic taste.

He shoves away everyone, quickly stumbling to his feet and running outside of the gym, gagging on the horrible taste. He stops at the same trashcan, puking.

He feels calloused hands push up his bangs and softly pat his back. He heaves again, spitting out bile and saliva.

He can taste his own tears. He begins coughing more, and continue to cough, unable to get rid of that itch in his throat. He can't breathe. He's hyperventilating.

The hand moves from his hair to cover his mouth, the other hand pinches his nose.

He gasps desperately, eyes squinting through the tears as he attempts to push the hands away but they keep him still.

Kageyama's forced to slow down his breaths and he's back to normal. He can breathe again.

His eyes clear up and he sees Tsukishima's face towering over him.

"Are you okay?" Kageyama nods, breathing out open-mouthed ragged breaths. He sees Tsukishima's eyes briefly glance down before looking back into Kageyama's eyes. Then Tsukishima pauses, doing a double take, looking back down, pupils widening in shock.

Kageyama's too tired to care anymore. It's only been the first day. He has no idea how the hell he's supposed to survive the rest of the school year.

Kageyama feels his eyes slowly begin to shut. He's exhausted. Exhausted from all the pain and crying. Exhausted from all the flashbacks and fear.

 _Man..._ Kageyama thinks to himself, silently letting himself go limp in Tsukishima's arms,

_I wish this was all some stupid fairytale._


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama notes it's quiet as he slowly wakes up.

He doesn't open his eyes and simply groans, rubbing his closed lids. He feels a shift next to him and internally winces.

He slowly gets up, rubbing his eyes once more, which were crusted over with sleep. His eyelashes brush away the last bits of his rest. 

He winces when he opens his eyes, the room slowly clears up and he finds himself on a black and green comforter.

_Where am I?_

Across the room is a desk, colorful books stacked on top. Above that, a shelf, filled with pictures and dinosaur figurines. A familiar volleyball shirt is hung up to the right fo the shelf, the large white number '11' pasted in the middle.

_Wait..._

A tall figure is seated at the desk, wearing a black hoodie with white headphones fitted over messy blonde hair.

_Oh please don't tell me I'm at his house._

"Nice to know you've woken up, your majesty." Kageyama makes a sound similar to a whine, causing Tsukishima to press a button on his laptop, most likely pausing his music, and pulling his headphones down to his neck.

Tsukishima turns, facing Kageyama.

"Hungry?" Kageyama flinches at the sudden offer. His memory is jumbled and he can barely remember what happened.

Kageyama hesitantly shakes his head, even if he was hungry, what are the chances that Tsukishima would actually make him something soft to eat? He couldn't just ask for it, he can't talk after all.

His stomach grumbles loudly and Kageyama can feel himself flush with embarrassment. Tsukishima raises an eyebrow.

"Well, that's obviously not what your stomach is saying." Tsukishima stands, gesturing for Kageyama to follow, which he worriedly obliges.

They head down a flight of steps and Kageyama can't help but feel himself begin to shake.

_Why isn't he asking anything? Why's he so quiet? How'd I get here? What even happened in the first place? Does he know?_

Anxious tears begin to poke at Kageyama's eyes, and he feels the drops slowly sliding off his cheeks.

He stays quiet.

"My mom and brother are out, we'll be alone for the next few days." They are now at a kitchen. Tsukishima turns to face Kageyama, who's simply staring with wide eyes whilst crying.

Tsukishima's eyes widen, but he doesn't say anything. He takes a couple steps back to Kageyama, pulling him by the wrist and seating him in one of the dining table chairs.

"Wait here, I'll make food." Kageyama nods and looks down, the tears pooling at the rim of his eyes and plopping softly onto the table.

Tsukishima is less than 5 meters away from Kageyama but doesn't say a word for a decent amount of time, silently cooking, glancing back at Kageyama every now and again to make sure he's okay.

Kageyama doesn't look up again until he hears the loud clink.

A slightly dipped plate is placed in front of him, on it is rice, which appears more soft than usual, curry with shredded bits of pork that looked much smaller than usual, and a soft egg that had been hardboiled and sliced into smaller bits on top.

He feels Tsukishima's sharp gaze on him, but can barely restrain himself as he bursts into tears once more. 

He sobs helplessly, staring at his favorite dish through broken cries and blurry eyes. The middle blocker watches with (a large amount of) worry (even though he'd never admit it), curious as to what happened, but doesn't comment on it.

Tsukishima reaches behind him, his skinny fingers grabbing three tissues from a nearby tissue box and reaching over to Kageyama, wiping his tears, drool, and snot away.

It takes over 10 minutes for Kageyama to calm down, reduced to sniffles and hiccups.

Tsukishima, feeling uncharacteristically generous, decides to feed him, taking in small spoonfuls of the food and holding it in front of the setter's lips.

"Open wide, king." Kageyama parts his lips just enough, enjoying the faded flavor of the food.

Golden eyes follow the king's every moment, tracing every detail, from how slowly Kageyama chews, to how he barely tilts his head up to swallow the food. He watches with interest as deep blue orbs shimmer with gratefulness.

Kageyama stops, tilting his head up to swallow his current portion before turning to look at Tsukishima.

His face flushes in embarrassment as he mutely fumbles with his fingers, attempting to find a way to communicate with the dinosaur lover.

He cups his fingers around the air, as though he were holding a glass, and tilts his hand opposite of his head as if to show he was drinking.

Tsukishima instantly understands, getting up and grabbing a cup, filling it with milk before returning to the table and sliding the glass over to him.

Kageyama nods in thanks, turning redder when he realizes the current situation.

Tsukishima was babying him.

 _The_ Tsukishima. The one that insults everyone, scoffs, never has anything nice to say, is _babying_ _him_. 

Kageyama simply drinks his milk quietly, finishing his meal at a slow pace.

Eventually, Tsukishima gets up again to wash the dishes before returning to Kageyama and leading him to the living room, both seated on the couch. 

They turn the TV on and decide to continue watching in silence the rest of the day.

Kageyama notices how Tsukishima doesn't ask questions.

<><><>

It's night when I finally pull my eyes away from the TV screen. I look to my side and see Kageyama passed out next to me.

Halfway through the 4th movie, I felt him begin to slowly lean his weight on me. I was currently on the 9th movie.

He snores in his sleep and I decide that I'd rather let him stay down here than carry him upstairs.

I shift slowly, carefully getting up and laying him down on the couch completely. Skipping every other stair, I rush up to my room and grab an extra blanket from the wardrobe, heading back down and throwing it over Kageyama, making sure to tuck in the corners until he's securely shielded from the cold.

I sit on the edge of the couch, barely touching his feet. _I want to finish this movie before I go to bed._

I check the time. _10:42 P.M._

I check the amount of time left in the movie. _57 minutes._

I shrug to myself, snuggling into the couch and lifting the end of the blanket, tucking my cold feet in before unpausing the movie.

_I could stay like this a while longer._

<><><>

It was 10 past 11 when Tsukishima finally gets up, stretching.

He turns to look at his sleeping setter, watching drool slip down the side of his chin, parts of it already drying.

He leans over the sleeping figure, looking closer into the mouth (he still has not gotten over the initial shock.)

His eyes trace every detail.

Kageyama's teeth are a bit yellower on the inside, but that's natural. The gum near his molars are a darker red than the rest, it looked as if it was bruised; harshly bruised. The tongue was gone, shredded until the base.

There were marks where the tongue was cut, obviously showing that it was rushed and careless.

 _That couldn't be the work of a doctor. Doctors are much more precise._ A terrifying thought ran through Tsukishima's head and he let out an involuntary gasp.

_It must have been forced._

His thoughts began to scramble. Suspicion. Confusion. Interest. Curiosity. Worry. Anger. Pity.

 _Who would do something like this though? And why? How did this happen? And when? Was it during the week he was gone? Who would go so far as to cut off someone else's tongue? That's insane! Who the hell did this to our setter? We should get revenge._ I _should get revenge._

With these thoughts and questions, even more, began to conjure in his head.

_Does this mean that Kageyama isn't safe alone? Where should he stay? Can he stay with me? We can pass him around the team through different days! But do they know? Does Kageyama want them to know? Does Kageyama want me to know? Was he even given an anesthetic when this happened? Imagine how painful it must be._

Tsukishima cringes. He imagines a person holding Kageyama down, forcing his mouth open whilst slowly moving a pair of scissors closer.

He remembers the bandages, bruises, and cuts on Kageyama's body.

He imagines Kageyama struggling to fight back. He imagines blood splatters and screams of pain.

Tsukishima recoils from the gruesome image.

_Does this mean he can never talk? Don't be an idiot, his tongue was cut off, of course, he can't talk. Wait. What if he did this to himself? No, no, that wouldn't explain the puking and crying though. So it must be forced right? I don't want to ask questions._

Tsukishima pauses, letting out a quiet sigh.

_Who am I kidding? Of course, I do! I don't want Kageyama to go into a panic though. Does he have PTSD? If he panics what am I supposed to do?  Wait. Stop. I need to calm down. Focus on figuring it out. Then I can move on._

He lets out another sigh, calming down his rapid thoughts and slowly moving off of Kageyama.

Kageyama's foot shifts, getting caught on Tsukishima's, causing him to slip and bang his head on Kageyama's. Kageyama’s eyes fly open and he hurriedly sits up, banging into Tsukishima's forehead once more before letting out a groan, cradling his head.

Tsukishima slides off the couch, laying on the floor while holding his throbbing head.

He can already feel a migraine coming on.

<><><>

It's been another hour. Tsukishima asked if Kageyama wanted to go to school tomorrow. Kageyama reluctantly nodded. Tsukishima saw the doubt in his eyes but still decided that it'd be better for Kageyama to go.

He missed an entire week after all.

Tsukishima asked if he'd like to sleep with him upstairs.

Kageyama wanted to say yes. He didn't want to stay alone downstairs. His pride wouldn't let him though.

Kageyama shook his head 'no'. Tsukishima shrugged, heading up, grabbing toiletries and an extra pair of clothes, tossing them to Kageyama.

"Change and head to bed, your majesty. Come get me if you need anything." Kageyama nods, waiting for Tsukishima to head back up before stripping.

He tosses his shirt to the arm of the couch, along with his pants before turning to the clothes.

He unfolds a blue shirt with a small green dinosaur in the middle and a normal pair of black shorts.

He pulls both of them on, feeling them loosen on his skinnier than usual frame.

 _Even at my normal size, I'm sure it'd still be too big for me._ Kageyama reassures himself.

He lays down on the couch and stares at the ceiling, pulling the blanket over him.

He stares, and stares, and stares.

He can't sleep.

It feels like something was watching his every move, coming closer and closer. He feels rough calloused hands sliding down his abs, down his chiseled chest and firm hips, tracing down his thick thighs, moving in closer and closer until-

Kageyama gasps, gagging on his own spit. He hurriedly throws off the blanket, jumping to his feet and rushes off to find the bathroom.

His vision is tilted and shaky from getting up too suddenly. His eyes are red from staring too long. His throat is dry, but he can still taste it. The salty blood, bitter and metallic, the shape in his bloody aching mouth.

His head is spinning and he feels like crying. He shoves open random doors, finally finding the bathroom, flicking n the lights, rushing to the toilet.

Only heaving once before upchucking the remains in his stomach.

Everything from the past 48 hours is gone.

He feels disgusted and gross. He's sweating almost as much as when he's in a match, and he's panting in heavy breaths, trying to think of anything, _anything_ that could get his mind off of it.

His eyes are squeezed tight and he's leaning on the seat of the toilet, prepared, just in case the churning in his stomach doesn't want to stop.

He feels faint, but can vaguely feel the telltale hands from before, carefully wiping his mouth, tying his hair back with a rubber band, and handing him a cup of water.

He feels the cup slowly tilt against his lips, and he's forced to part his lips and swallow it. It's not too bad though. The water is sweet and sour. 

_Honey and lemon._

It's warm and it helps alleviate his throat. He feels the hand wipe his mouth once more, cleaning around his lips, his chin, parts of his neck.

His eyes slowly close and he feels safe.

It's the middle of the afternoon when Kageyama wakes up again, but he doesn't know that.

He gets up off the bathroom floor, watching a blanket slip off and the pillows fall forward leaning against his ankles.

He takes a step over the small bundle and goes to the sink to clean up and splash his face with some water.

Kageyama's memory is hazy.

He washes his face, drying it with a towel and looks in the mirror, the bags under his eyes seem a bit lighter.

A small cup catches his eyes in the mirror and he looks down to see a brand new cup of honey and lemon placed on the counter of the sink.

He dips the tip of his finger in. _It's still warm._

Next to the drink is a very familiar bottle of stomach medicine.

Kageyama's memory is hazy, but he has a vague idea of what happened.


End file.
